Godless
by lunarsun591
Summary: This crazy game had really broken down Amano Yukiteru. There was one boy who noticed this. Aru Akise. What if he ended up getting Yukki to see the light? On the run from Yuno, hoping that the world will still be around after July 28th, and simply trying to survive, Akise and Yukki will do their best, whether it will or won't be enough.


**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in this fanfic are mine. Only the AU plot is.

"So you've killed everyone."

Blood gathered in pools around the people I had become close friends with. Hinata. Mao. Kousaka. They were all dead. My stomach felt like a wave pool as I stepped past them, but I tried not to mind it. After all, the past could not be changed; the dead could not be revived.

"Akise-kun, I… also have to kill you."

 _Of course you do,_ I thought, my hands stiffly swinging at my sides. _The girl changed your mind, your ethics. I'm sorry. I should have saved you from her earlier._

"I'm kind of sorry for being too soft on Gasai-san."

"R - really?"

"I should have killed her then and there. Then she wouldn't have made you do this. And everyone would still be alive."

It would be wonderful, really, if everyone could return to life. They had tried to tell Yukiteru, but their gunshot wounds told me that he had shot them. Gasai could really do a thing to a young boy's mind.

"I want to protect you."

I meant it. That was what Deus wanted, right? I would be able to balance the game by preventing Gasai from killing him, even if it was just for a few minutes or even seconds. I might be able to change Yukiteru's mind.

But those words held more meaning than just that. I want to protect him.

"Now that this has happened, I'm going to choose the future where you're the last to survive."

I saw Yukiteru hesitate, and suddenly a glimmer of hope appeared. There was a chance I could do this. I could do this. So I took a large breath and said the next sentence.

"Right now, my diary is predicting that I will kill Yuno Gasai a few minutes from now."

Yukiteru gasped, but I pressed on. The shred of confidence that gave me the strength to say those words was quickly dissipating. Desperately, I grasped onto it as best I could.

"Yukiteru-kun."

Steadfast. I was steadfast as I took a few steps toward the 14-year-old boy pointing a loaded gun at me. The 14-year-old boy who had murdered more people in ninety days than most people did in a lifetime.

"D-don't move! Don't move! Don't mo - "

"Listen to me, Yukiteru-kun!"

My hands were on his shoulders. The barrel of the gun brushed against the front of my shirt. As soon as the trigger was pulled, I would die. My heart pranced erratically in my chest as I prepared myself to tell him the truth. He deserved the truth.

"She plans on killing you too! A dead man can't be renewed. And I know why she concealed that from you. She wanted you to continue winning in this game, just so she can be the final winner."

The weight was off. I knew that Yukiteru was going to pull the trigger. I knew that my life would end. But I hoped that he was going to believe him. Because I spoke the truth.

I heard him pull the trigger, but there was no bang. I was spared. A shaky feeling coursed through me, and suddenly I felt like collapsing. Pure luck had just saved my life. No, it wasn't luck. All the bullets had been wasted on killing innocent people. It was Yuno Gasai's fault. But she had saved his life, albeit indirectly, and probably without her knowledge. The thought of that made me smirk.

"Looks like you're out of bullets."

"Yukki!"

Gasai's shriek pierced through the air, so loud that it hurt my ears. I turned around and saw her, bloody knife in hand, ready to do what Yukiteru failed at: sending me to my grave.

"Get away from Akise! Hurry!"

"Yuno?"

I knew what I needed to do. Actually, I had made a rough plan beforehand, but I was scared nonetheless. After all, I practically signed my own death sentence by coming here.

"I'm not letting you have Yukiteru-kun."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I took a step forward and kissed him. On the lips. Yukiteru let out a "mff!" as I did, eyes widening. I love him. I really do. But this act was not for love. Provoking Gasai was my top priority.

After my visit to Deus, however, I had no idea what was real and what wasn't. Although I still firmly believed that I am human, I had begun to question my feelings for Yukiteru. All that they could have been were calculated strategies made by Deus to keep the game even and fair. It would have been easy enough to implement, considering the things that he had already done. _I don't care,_ I decided. _I love Yukiteru on my own accord, even if Deus intended for me to._

With a quick glance at Gasai, I concluded that my work was done and pulled away. Yukiteru stumbled backward, gently swiping at his own mouth.

"Akise-kun?"

His face showed shock, but he didn't seem to have disliked it. I smiled, knowing that after that moment he might never get a chance to again.

"Akise Aru. You're… DEAD!"

And that was why. Gasai's rage boiled over as she screeched.

"This time, I will kill you, Gasai-san."

I grabbed a large metal pipe from the rubble, the sound of my heart echoing in my ears. The cold metal pressed against my hand gave me determination.

"I won't change the future anymore!"

"Don't do it, Yuno! Akise-kun's diary has already predicted your death! If you do it…"

"AKISE!"

With a scream that would challenge a banshee, Gasai streamed forward, lunging for the kill. Skillfully, I deflected her knife and smashed the metal pipe into her diary, which sparked, cracked, and fell to the ground. But Gasai was still alive and smirking as I stumbled back a step or two. No. No. No. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. _How can this be?!_ I thought in horror. _S - she should be dead!_

"NO!" I heard Yukiteru gasp and caught a glimpse of him charging at us. In one of hands was his gun, and, in the other, another one of the metal pipes that must've been lying on the ground. Gasai looked up, and, for a split second, I was given time to scramble away.

But a split second can only be so long, so I was hardly a meter away before she thrust at me again, her knife pointing at my neck. _This is it. I'm dead. I hope Yukki believes me._ I closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

It was not in the neck. The pain was there, but not in the neck. It was in my chest. A searing jolt passed from the right of my heart to every nerve of my body. A scream shook its way out, as well as tears that flowed down my cheeks. I could see nothing; I could hear nothing. I could only feel pain. My screaming was abruptly cut off by a strong bout of hacking coughs. Slippery blood worked its way up my throat, into my mouth, and onto the cement ground. My fingernails dug into my palms, and I would swear that I felt them draw blood.

That was all I knew before I passed out.

 **a/n:** So, this is my first story on this site, and I would adore some constructive criticism. Also, if you hadn't gathered, this'll contain some Yukki x Akise. If you don't like that kind of stuff, bear through it or get out. I will not tolerate any flamers.


End file.
